The world is at a historic turning point for automotive travel. The relationship between vehicles and their drivers will likely change significantly. Current advancements in automotive technologies have created new possibilities for improving highway safety, increasing environmental benefits, and expanding mobility. On the other hand, autonomous vehicles (herein referring to vehicles driven not by a human operator but by a machine) are still a developing technology, and many companies and researchers have speculated about future developments and the possible effects of the vehicles. Therefore, the regulatory process for certifying high-level autonomous driving has not converged. It is possible that high-level autonomous driving may be permitted only in restricted settings in the near future.